The Neko War
by AdiaLunarWolf
Summary: Another Chapter.Ray and Mikayla are finally together after about ten years.So,what happens when Tala shows up warning Kayla(for short)that Mariah and the other White Tigers are after them?And what is the Neko War?MariahXLee,MikaylaXKai,RayXOC,TalaXMikayla
1. Default Chapter

__

Rukia: Hey. I'm having a writer's block on Red Moon.

Kai: Please read and review.

Mikayla was lying on her bed just staring at her ceiling. It had been at least four years since she had seen her brother. His face was still painted on her memory. His raven black hair and neko eyes, his usual Chinese outfit he always wore. Ray had left to see the world. Mikayla was only about 10 then. She had wanted to go with him, but he wouldn't let her. Mikayla ran a hand through her black and silver hair. She wasn't a neko-jin like Ray, but she was full neko. Her black and silver cat ears twitched. She sat up and fixed her red tank top and then swung her legs over her bed and got up. She headed outside to see what Mariah was doing. The pink haired girl was sitting on a swing looking at the sky holding Galux in her hand. "What's wrong Mariah?" "I'm thinking of Ray again… The White Tigers have to face the Blade Breakers, Ray's new team, tomorrow." Mikayla's emerald green eyes lit up. "Mariah you have to let me see my brother. I'm gong with you Gary and Lee to the tournament tomorrow to see Ray." "You have to ask Lee Mikayla." Mariah got up and walked towards her house. Mikayla pulled out her black white and crimson beyblade. Ray had given her the blade when she was only about 6. Her bit-beast was a beautiful red and black tiger she had named her Kat. Ray always called her Katrin. "We will see Drgier and Ray again Kat, trust me." Mikayla put her beyblade away and headed off to find Lee.

Ray was sitting on the couch waiting on the other Blade Breakers to wake up. Kai had already sat out to practice with Dranzer. Ray heard Tyson groaning as Max woke him up. The blue haired boy walked out and yawned. "Morning Ray." "Mornin Tyson. Breakfast is ready." His brown eyes lit up and he bolted for the kitchen. Max walked out and headed to keep Tyson from killing himself. Ray walked out and sat on the porch. Kai was back from training Dranzer. He sat besides the neko-jin. "What's wrong Ray?" "I'm thinking of my little sister. I haven't seen her in a while. Lately, I've been thinking of her." "Oh." The phoenix felt uncomfortable. "Do you think Tyson and Max would care if Mikayla came and visited after the tournament?" "Um… why don't we ask them?" The neko and phoenix walked inside to see Tyson and Max sitting on the couch. Kai sat on the black pleather chair and let Ray talk. "Tyson…Max… You wouldn't mind if my sister Mikayla came to visit after the tournament?" Tyson knew who Mikayla was and what she looked like. He began to drool. Ray growled and he stopped. Max looked at Ray "Sure. I guess we could let her." He mumbled something that Ray couldn't hear. "Okay. I will call her."

Mikayla had asked Lee, and he had told her no. She was sitting by the phone thinking of her brother, when it rang. "Hello?" "Mikayla? Its me Ray." "Ray!" "Hey, wanna visit?" "Really? I get to meet Kai and Max and Tyson?" "Yes." "When?" "After the tournament." "I will be there cheering you on!" "Okay sis. I have to go." "Bye Ray!" Mikayla was so happy. She had always wanted to meet Kai and the others. She had a crush on Kai, but she was really shy. She ran top her room and packed her things. Counting out her money, she went to the airport and bought a ticket to America were the tournament was.

Ray and the others had already gotten there when he saw Mikayla running towards him. "Ray!" She ran into his open arms and he hugged her. "Mikayla. I'm glad to see you." She looked at the phoenix standing next to her brother. She smiled and he turned away. Tyson had walked up to her. "My name is Tyson." "Hello Tyson." She smiled and he melted. "Do you have a boyfriend?" "No… why?" "I…I um… I wanna go to go…" "The Dragon wants to go with you Mikayla." " Sorry Tyson. I don't like you." He looked down "okay…" "Lets get going." Kai had finally said something. Everyone agreed and they headed off.

Mikayla's pov

I was sitting by Kai. He was so handsome. His gray colored hair, his blue triangles, and his beautiful cold crimson eyes. Ray had told me about him. He was always cold to everyone. We were listening to the radio and Max was driving. (A.N. They are all 16 except Kai he is 17) A song came on by a band called Crossfade. The song was Cold. Kai began to sing. I was listening to the words very carefully. When the song was over he looked at me. I blushed and he just stared me in his eyes. His eyes seemed to say ''I'm sorry for being so cold.'' I turned away and looked out the window. I saw the dome and my eyes lit up. "Ready everyone?" Ray looked at us all. We got out and I walked between Kai and Ray. I stared at my beyblade. Kai looked at my bit-beast and took out Dranzer. He looked at me and I looked back at him. My blade began to glow and so did his. He began speaking Russian. The blades stopped and I was completely confused. Ray looked at the phoenix and nodded. I kept walking, eyes on Katrin.

The tournament had begun. The Blade Breakers got to the finals. It was them versus the White Tigers. The first battle was between Max and Gary. The battle lasted only about 25 minutes. Max had won. Next was between Ray and Mariah. The battle seemed to last for hours. Ray came out the victor. Mikayla was looking at Katrin when she heard her named called. "Nani?" "You're battling." Kai had looked up from his usual position. Mikayla blinked and walked up to the beydish. "Um…Ray… Why do I have to battle Lee?" "Because… You're the only one who can. Kai doesn't want to and Tyson is sick." "Okay."

Lee had walked up to the beydish. Mikayla was on the other side. She was wearing a black tank top and red baggy cargo jeans. She took out her hi tech launcher. "3...2...1.… let it Riiiiiiiiiiiip!" They both launched their blades. Lee's blade, Galeon, was a black and yellow beautiful blade. Katrin hit the bowl and ran after Galeon. "Galeon! Dark Lightning!" "Katrin! Dark Tiger Slash!" Katrin won the battle. Mikayla was over excited. She ran to Ray and celebrated with them and the others. Lee walked over to her. "You stupid Neko!" He attacked her and pinned her to the ground. Ray tried to help, but Mikayla growled at him and he stopped. Black and silver cat ears appeared in place of Mikayla's human ears and her eyes went to beautiful emerald cat slits. She slashed the lion off of her with her 4 inch nails. His face was bleeding. Gary and Mariah held Lee back as Mikayla ran off. Kai had seen her and so had the others. Now they would think she was a freak. Ray found her crying in a corner, her hands covered her face. By this time she looked like a full neko-humanoid. "Mikayla… are you okay?" "Kai must hate me now!!" "Shhh… He doesn't hate you. I talked to him." "Are you sure Ray?" He nodded and held her in his arms. She had stopped crying and she changed back to her human form. Ray thought to himself /As long as she can't find out her true powers… she will live./

__

Rukia: Read and Review.

Kai: Please

Tala: Yupp.


	2. It all begins

__

Well, since people liked my fic so much, I guess I can write another chapter. Sorry if the characters may seem a little OOC.

Mikayla was sitting outside of the hotel suite where the BladeBreakers were staying. She was sitting on a tree branch with one leg hanging over the branch, and her hands behind her head. Her black and silver tail swished underneath the branch, and her neko ears twitched. Since everyone had already seen her, why hide it anymore. Ray walked outside and looked over at Mikayla "Kayla! It's time to train!" She looked over to her brother and groaned "But Ray!! I don't want to!" "Come on Mikayla. Katrin needs training and you know it." "Fine…" She stood up on the tree branch and jumped off, landing on the ground perfectly. "Come on Kayla. Let's go." Mikayla ran yo catch up with Ray as he walked around tot the back of the hotel. "You guys train back here?" "Ya. Every hotel has a blading park behind it." "Cool." As they walked around the corner, Tyson and Max were already in a battle. "Go Dragoo-" Tyson stopped in mid sentence as Mikayla walked around the corner. "Go Draciel! Take him out!" So, Max won thanks to Tyson's obsession with Kayla. Tyson looked back over to the bowl to see Dragoon lying in the grass next to it. /Damnit! Why in the nine hells does she have to be so damn hot? / He picked up Dragoon and pocketed the dragon. "Nice battle Tyson." Kayla smiled and Tyson melted again. Kai smirked and looked at Kayla. "Mikayla. I want to battle you. Now." "What? Why?" Her cat ears twitches and her tail swayed from side to side. "Battle me and Kat?" "Why not. You beat Lee, and you need practice anyway." Kayla looked at Ray and her eyes slightly narrowed at her older brother. "Fine…" She walked up to the opposite side of the beydish from Kai. Today she was wearing a black skirt with chains and safety pins in it, and a red shirt that said "Leave me Alone" on the front and on the back it said "Or suffer my consequences". She took out her black, crimson, and silver beyblade and a black launcher from a crimson bag that she carried around. "Lets go." Kai smirked and got in position. "3...2...1.Let it Riiiiiiiiiiiip!" Kayla and Kai launched at the same time. "Katrin! Watch out for that phoenix, he's clever." Kai smirked "Dranzer! Watch that cat." "He's not a cat. He's a black and crimson tiger!" "Whatever." the blades fought hard, and after about ten minutes of playing around, Kai called out Dranzer. "Dranzer! Flame Saber!" The huge phoenix appeared and at the same time, Kayla called out Katrin. "Katrin! Bloody Tiger Slash!" The two majestic beasts went at it, attacking each other full force, leaving a cloud of dust. They were all amazed at her bit-beasts powers.

--The White Tigers--Normal pov

"That little brat! Ray, Kayla! I swear! We will get you!" Lee was pissed at that stupid cat for scratching his face. Mariah was looking out the window, wondering what made Mikayla do that. /I guess it is Lee's fault for getting mad and losing. / Kevin walked up behind Lee. "You shouldn't have lost. Then nothing would of happened." Lee turned and glared so coldly at Kevin, you would of thought he froze. "I don't understand why I lost to her. She never trained that blade. Why did I lose?" "You lost because she trusted in Katrin. They have always been powerful, and I have a feeling that we have to kidnap Katrin to defeat the BladeBreakers, Ray and Mikayla." They all looked at Mariah. "What? I thought you two were best friends?" "She's one of the reasons Ray left us…Why not take them both out at once?" Lee smiled and walked over to Mariah, putting his arms around her waist and he kisses her on the cheek. "I've waited so long for you to say that." Mariah smiled.

--Back with the BladeBreakers--

The dust had settled and it was a tie. Both the bladers were shocked, but sure enough, Katrin was on Kai's side and Dranzer was on Kayla's side. Kayla picked up Kai's blade, and her whole body felt so warm. Kai picked up her blade, and his body was like ice. They quickly traded blades and looked at each other weird. Kayla walked away, holding Kat in her hand, looking over him carefully, and swearing something was different. Kai sat and pretended to watch Ray and Max battle, yet he was watching Kayla walk away. /Probably going back to her tree, Stupid cat. / Kayla walked back into the hotel room; there she sat on the couch in silence, staring at Katrin wondering what might have changed. "Oh Kat. Why does he have to act like that? I wonder why he is like that?" "Its simply because of his past in the abbey." An icy voice said. Kayla jumped to her feet and looked around, Kat still in her hand. A red haired blue eyes boy walked out from the shadows "My name is Tala. I've come to help you and Ray." "Help us what Tala?" "Help you defeat Lee and the others." "What? What do the White Tigers want with us?" Tala smirked "They want you d-e-a-d." Kayla looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "How can I believe you?" Tala walked over to her and began speaking Russian. She felt Katrin get ice cold in her hand and she nearly dropped him. "What have you done to my blade!" "Nothing. Kat is an ice tiger." Kayla had fallen back, landing on the couch. Tala walked right over to her, he put his face less than a centimeter away from hers, that's when Kai and the others walked in. "We'll meet again, Miss Kon." With that he simply walked off, vanishing into an icy colored mist. Kayla stood up and Ray grabbed her arms. "What was he doing here?" "That was Tala. He said that Lee and the others wanted you and I dead. Why?" "I'm not sure Kayla." Kai looked at the grip Kayla had on Katrin. "He made Katrin freeze in your hand didn't he Kayla?" She looked at Kai, her blue eyes flickered. He hadn't ever called her Kayla, only Mikayla or 'Stupid Cat'. "He did Kai…but how did you know?" "The way you are holding Katrin. It shows that he tried to tap into her powers, Boris must be up to something if he would send that wolf out here to warn you, and try to seduce you." Everyone was silent. Kayla then spoke up " So, what are we going to do Ray? Why is Mariah after us along with the others?" "Mikayla Celeste Kon…I think the Neko War is beginning." Kayla looked at her brother with fear in her eyes "No… not that. Your lying! Why would Mariah and Lee wants to start the Neko War again! It ended over 200 years ago! I don't want to die like Midnight did!" She held her head and was about to cry, when she felt that same feeling she felt when she picked up Dranzer. Her eyes landed on Kai, and behind him she saw burning Phoenix wings. "Midnight?" Was all she mumbled before they heard a huge crash outside. Ray and the others looked outside to see the White Tigers standing there, and behind them , their bit-beasts. "Nice to see you again Ray." Mariah smirked and kissed Lee on the cheek. Lee smiled "Now little Neko…Let's us begin."

__

Please read and review…Kinda weird? I know…more revealed next chap.


End file.
